Baby Bronco
Description Baby Bronco is one of the six known main characters in 60 Parsecs!. During the scavenging part of the game, he has five hands to carry things. When another character is scavenging he takes up three hands and is seen cowering on the floor in fear. Appearance Baby Bronco has Caucasian skin, ginger hair, and a muscly build. He wears a green astronaut suit with yellow gloves, yellow boots,and a turquoise collar. Over time, he'll grow a beard, as well as longer hair. Background Baby Bronco is an adult man, but a very simple-minded one. From a young age, his biggest asset has been his extraordinary physical strength and build. Due to this, Baby was manipulated by his small-time crook parents and became a criminal himself. The Astrocitizen Program was quite literally his escape...and a second chance. Stats Agility: 1 (Average) Intelligence: 0 (Dumb) Strength: ★ (Mighty) Boost: Friendly can make friends faster. Captain's Goal: Become friends with at least 3 of your crewmates. Trivia * Out of all the characters, Baby is given the least amount of time to prepare during Scavenge Mode. He only gets four seconds at most. Though he runs noticably slower than the others, he also has an extra arm to carry items with. * He is one of the best characters to send out on expeditions because of his extraordinary physical strength. It gives him a greater chance of surviving while exploring the outside world. * Various situations can occur when Baby Bronco is present in the space shuttle. One of which includes him asking the player if he's a liability or not, claiming his parents said that he always "strong-armed himself into more trouble than he was worth." ** It is revealed that they abandoned him in jail after he was caught participating in one of their schemes, saying he wasn't even theirs. * A more rare situation can appear after he becomes soulmates with the player. It begins with him bashing his forehead against the terminal screen, complaining that he has never been good at reading. He reveals that he had only accidentally joined the Astrocitizen program, explaining that he never did any of the entry tests and actually broke into the place after escaping jail. * As a captain, his "Friendly" trait keeps his crewmates from becoming easily insubordinate towards him. (Although it can still happen depending on which decisions you make.) * While insane, he is shown sitting awkwardly in his chair with heavily bagged eyes and a crazed smirk, as well as underwear on his head. * If the player clicks on his sprite while he's insane, they could either be greeted by a long, drowned-out groan or an evil laugh. * There are also specific events that can happen once Baby goes crazy. In one of them, he regresses back to his pre-Astrocitizen criminal days, attempting to steal his crews' own supplies to please his desire for a heist. In another, he believes he became his superhero idol, 'The Soviet Socker', and tries to open the airlock to quote, "swat the bad guys" and "get the girls". * If Baby Bronco was chosen as a crew member, died during the run, and you got a good ending, the item that is shown to represent him is a teddy bear that is torn up. Gallery 60-Parsecs-survival-DD-01-1.png|Baby Bronco's regular sprite. Dly0E4FUYAAwzXF.jpg|Baby Bronco reaching for a soup can in a 60 Parsecs! promo teaser. scavenging mode baby.PNG|Baby in scavenging mode when you don't play as him. Download.jpg|Baby Bronco in vigorous health. 60-Parsecs-survival-EE-02-1.png|Baby Bronco's friendly sprite. PS_Messages_20181017_221106-1.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is friendly, starving and injured. PS_Messages_20181017_221104-1.jpg|Baby Bronco in vigorous health and injured. PS_Messages_20181018_123131-1.jpg|Baby Bronco in vigorous health with a full beard. Dork0HWUwAAQJ05-1.jpg|Dead Baby Bronco. DosfKADXkAoCKcU-1.jpg|Insane Baby Bronco. starvingcrazybaby.png|Starving and insane Baby Bronco d386dfdbce5469c-a-nw-p.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is insane, sick and injured. hurt and insane baby.PNG|Hurt and insane Baby Bronco. 52d5c0c7f6e56a4-a-nw-p.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is sick, tired and weak. PS_Messages_20181018_100253-1.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is starving and insubordinate. 60-Parsecs_survival_Baby-Bronco-1.jpg|Well-fed Baby Bronco. image-1.jpg|Injured Baby Bronco Pre-Alpha DocgokaX0AEr7G5.jpeg|Baby Bronco and the rest of the crew featured for NASA's 60th anniversary. Found on Robot Gentleman's twitter. 20181019191624_1-2.jpg|Baby Bronco with his hair and beard fully grown out. 454799046-1.jpg|Sick Baby Bronco. PS_Messages_20181026_230507-1.jpg|Baby Bronco when he is sick, weak, and injured. PS_Messages_20181027_233034-1-2.jpg|Well fed and insane Baby Bronco. 646270_screenshots_20181025174328_1-1.jpg|Alien traitor Baby Bronco. download-4.jpg|Communist traitor Baby Bronco. download (1)-1.jpg|Android traitor Baby Bronco. PS_Messages_20181105_145506-1.jpg|Insubordinate Baby Bronco. robotgentlemanlets_2229483b-1.jpg|Sick Baby Bronco Pre-Alpha Di4QUj0W0AE8DYK-4.jpg|Sick and well fed Baby Bronco. PS_Messages_20181102_073902-1.jpg|Weak and insane Baby Bronco. hurt, weak, and insane baby.PNG|Hurt, weak, and insane Baby. sick, weak, and insane baby.PNG|Sick, weak, and insane Baby Bronco. hurt, weak, insane, and starving baby.PNG|Hurt, insane, and starving Baby Bronco. Download-1u.jpg|Sick, starving, weak, and insubordinate Baby Bronco. 60-Parsecs_promo_team_102017_big-670x377-2.png|Baby featured in another 60 Parsecs! Promo teaser. PS_Messages_20181105_134557-2.jpg|Another sprite for well-fed Baby Bronco. PS_Messages_20181109_181529-1.jpg|Vigorous and starving Baby Bronco. PS_Messages_20181111_193817-1.jpg|Another sprite for starving and vigorous Baby Bronco. 646270_screenshots_20180923214235_1-2.jpg|Tired and weak Baby Bronco. Well-fed_and_Vigorious_Baby.png|Well-fed and vigorous Baby Bronco. well-fed, alert, vigorous, and loyal baby.PNG|Another sprite for well-fed and vigorous Baby Bronco. well fed insubordinate baby.png|Well-fed and insubordinate Baby Bronco. insubordinate well fed alert baby.png|Well-fed, alert, vigorous, and insubordinate Baby Bronco. weak and loyal baby.PNG|Weak and loyal Baby Bronco. weak, well-fed, and loyal baby.PNG|Weak, well-fed, and loyal Baby Bronco. sick and loyal baby.PNG|Sick and loyal Baby Bronco. alert, vigorous, and insubordinate baby.PNG|Alert, vigorous, and insubordinate Baby Bronco. insubordinate, weak, and well-fed baby.PNG|Insubordinate, weak, and well-fed Baby Bronco. sick, insane, and well-fed baby.png|Sick, insane, and well-fed Baby Bronco. alert, vigorous, starving, and insubordinate baby.PNG|Alert, vigorous, starving, and insubordinate Baby. 646270_screenshots_20181103220806_1-1.jpg|Baby's regular survival ending. regular unfulfilled captain baby ending slide.jpg|Baby's unfulfilled captain ending slide. 4443c3af-b28c-43f9-86b6-2b598f112ee9-1.png|Baby's special captain ending. sad captain baby ending slide.jpg|Baby's captain death slide that appears when you get an ending that results in your death. download (10)-1.jpg|The torn-up teddy bear Baby is represented by when he dies. 646270_screenshots_20181021140848_1-2.jpg|Baby's appearance in Phobonos' haven ending. 646270_screenshots_20180919070346_1-3.jpg|Baby in Phobonos' cold war ending. download-4s.jpg|Baby in Mootopia's planet revival ending. PS_Messages_20181107_113416-2.jpg|Baby as a bandit in the evil dog ending. Baby Bronco ship ending.png|Baby in the inmates' ship repair ending. sad baby.PNG|Baby in the ending where you use the lighter to fix Sheila but you don't tell the truth to Dumbo. baby robotofu ending.PNG|Baby in the ending where you successfully get rid of Sheila's feelings for Dumbo or make Dumbo fall in love with Sheila. baby good robot dog ending.PNG|Baby in the good robot dog ending. 1f2109c71dbf20392be785b1c4995663dbb871f0-1.jpg|Baby Bronco and the rest of the crew featured in the Mission: April One DLC announcement. Baby Mission Complete.png|Baby's special Mission ending. Astrocitizens_Assemble.png|Baby Bronco hiding from space pirates in the coverart for his mission "Astrocitizens Assemble!" Maegan Mission Complete.png|Baby, along with Emmet and April, in Maegan's special mission ending. Sources Category:Characters Category:60 Parsecs! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Astrocitizen Category:60 Parsecs!